jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddie Gomez
Edgar "Eddie" Gómez (born October 4, 1944) is a Puerto Rican jazz double bassist born in Santurce, Puerto Rico, perhaps most notable for his work done with the Bill Evans trio from 1966 to 1977. video:Eddie Gomez Trio - All Blues Two-time Grammy-Award Winner, Gómez emigrated with his family from Puerto Rico at a young age to New York, where he was raised.class=artist|id=p6588/biography|pure_url=yes}} Yanow, Scott. Allmusic biography of Eddie Gómez.. Retrieved September 2009. He started on double bass in the New York City school system at the age of eleven and at age thirteen went to the New York City High School of Music and Art. He played in the Newport Festival Youth Band (led by Marshall Brown) from 1959 to 1961, and graduated from Juilliard in 1963.All About Jazz entry for Eddie Gomez.. Retrieved September 2009. His résumé includes performances with jazz giants such as Miles Davis, Dizzy Gillespie, Gerry Mulligan, John Coltrane, Benny Goodman, Buck Clayton, Ahmad Jamal, Bill Bruford, Scott LaFaro, Marian McPartland, Paul Bley, Bill Evans, Michael Brecker, Wayne Shorter, Steps Ahead, Steve Gadd, Ron Carter, Jeremy Steig, Herbie Hancock, Tony Williams, Al Foster, Chick Corea, Eugenio Toussaint and Carli Muñoz. Time lauded: "Eddie Gómez has the world on his strings". He spent a total of eleven years with the Bill Evans Trio, which included performances throughout the United States, Europe, and Asia, as well as dozens of recordings. Two of the Trio's recordings won Grammy awards. In addition, he was a member of the Manhattan Jazz Quintet. His career mainly consists of working as an accompanist, a position suited for his quick reflexes and flexibility. In addition to working as a studio musician for many famous jazz musicians, he has recorded as a leader for Columbia Records, Projazz and Stretch. Most of his recent recordings as a leader are co-led by jazz pianist Mark Kramer. Gómez was also a member of the fusion band Steps Ahead. Discography As sideman With Chick Corea *''The Leprechaun'' (1976) *''The Mad Hatter'' (1978) *''Friends'' (1978) *Three Quartets (1981) With Bill Bruford and Ralph Towner *''If Summer had its Ghosts'' (1997) With Bill Evans *''A Simple Matter of Conviction'' (Verve, 1966) *''California Here I Come'' (Verve, 1967) *''Bill Evans at the Montreux Jazz Festival'' (Verve, 1968) *''What's New'' (Verve, 1969) *''Autumn Leaves'' (Lotus, 1969) *''Jazzhouse'' (Milestone, 1969) *''You're Gonna Hear From Me'' (Milestone, 1969) *''From Left to Right'' (MGM, 1970) *''Quiet Now'' (Charly, 1970) *''Montreux II'' (CTI, 1970) *''The Bill Evans Album'' (Columbia, 1971) *''Living Time'' with George Russell Orchestra (Columbia, 1972) *''The Tokyo Concert'' (Fantasy, 1973) *''Eloquence'' (Fantasy, 1973) *''Half Moon Bay'' (Milestone, 1973) *''Since We Met'' (Fantasy, 1974) *''Re: Person I Knew'' (Fantasy, 1974) *''Symbiosis'' (MPS, 1974) *''But Beautiful'' (Milestone, 1974) *''Blue in Green: The Concert in Canada'' (Milestone, 1974) *''Intuition'' (Fantasy, 1974) *''Montreux III'' (Fantasy, 1975) *''Crosscurrents'' (Fantasy, 1977) *''I Will Say Goodbye'' (Fantasy, 1977) *''You Must Believe in Spring'' (Warner Bros., 1977) With Art Farmer *''Yama'' with Joe Henderson (CTI, 1979) With Mick Goodrick *''In Pas(s)ing'' (ECM, 1979) '"With Jack DeJohnette"' *"New directions in Europe (ECM, 1980) With Mike Nock *''Ondas'' (ECM, 1981) With Masahiko Satoh * Amorphism (1985) With Eugenio Toussaint *''Oinos (Música para beber vino)'' (2008) '''With Ralph Towner *''Batik'' (ECM, 1978) *''Old Friends, New Friends'' (ECM, 1979) With Joanne Brackeen *''Keyed In'' (Tappan Zee Records – JC 36075, 1979) *''Ancient Dynasty'' (Tappan Zee Records – JC 36593, 1980) *''Where Legends Dwell'' (Ken Music, 1992) With Gabriel Vicéns *''Point In Time'' (2012) http://www.gabrielvicens.com Solo Albums Eddie Gomez: Next Future produced by Eddie Gomez and Chick Corea 1993 stretch records (GRP records) References External links * Category:Bassists